Warrior's betrayal
by Head Writer
Summary: Two shot on Bree as a warrior who leads 12 guys to freedom...
1. Chapter 1

First off all, this is not a Lab Rats story. But I'm going to use A Bree as a character here, The story is not a pretty and is pretty violent,

it's a two shot ,

Once upon a time in Roman empire, Bree who was born raised in rural places somewhere in Italy was always a brave and strong person, by her 16th birthday she was already better warrior than most Roman soldiers

No one has seen anything like that before, she was daughter of a retired solider, who was disgust by a treatment that slaves got by a Roman emperors.

He was advocate for their releases so that those people can live their own lives

That did not sit well with High Authorities in Rome.

So one day when Bree was out in the city, Roman soliders attacked her home and killed her father and mother.

Bree was left alone with no one,so she wanted revenge against whole Empire.

On the same valley that Bree lived, deep in the woods there were 12 kids who were bringed from all over the places that Roman Empire was,

those kids were also brave and strong like Bree, they were old like her but they also had that warrior spirit in them. Those 12 male persons were now locked and slaved and they were so beat up that they could not fight back.

They were chained together. Bree find out from her dad that there were people her own age locked in her valley as a slaves.

She was pissed that she could not saved them from slavery, she swear just a week before her's parents death that she will saved them when she gets little more older,

but now she wants to do that right now. And she doesn't know yet that they are just as good as her.

Bree-Today, I will begin my revenge by rescuing a good people from slavery, who knows maybe some of these people are great soldier who will help me to avenge my parents

Bree went through the woods to find a place where those kids were, as she was getting closer to the location, she was more careful.

She overhead that two Roman soldiers were talking about her and one said that it was mistake that they let her live,

Bree comes behind their backs with a sword. Oh yes it was and she slice a throat of ond soldier. Other was shocked and Bree took advantage of that and she Rip him apart with e sword..

Those kids were stunned by her image and unique style, she was was beautiful yet she was bloody and violent.

Who are you? I'm Bree, I comed here to save you, she free them and through talking with boys she realised that they maybe are great soliders too.

Guys, i need Army of a people who will help me avenge my parents, you told me that your are warriors, I'm going to teach you about how to be even better.

Bred trained them and they were evolved into great warriors under great leadership from Bree, who was ruthless against Roman empire. Three years no one could defeat her, sh was that powerful.

In case if you wonder how Bree looks, her look and atirre is the same as she looked at Coachella this year in that black edition.


	2. Chapter 2

This chapter would be little more brutal,

One of the warriors asked Bree.

Hey, when can we go home. It's been three years, we killed thousand upon thousand Romans, whille they didn't kill one of us.

Bree- Don't be fooled, for three years they didn't send a real Army, they sacrifice a bunch of kids to be slaughtered by us so we can get tired.

Listen up really good, in couple of days we are gonna attack head of empire.

Oneof the warriors- We cannot attack them.

Bree - We must be prepared, I know that Caesar wants me.

He is going to ask me if I can join him, or even more he is going to propose me.

No way, why would he do that.

Because I'm a value for him, and so are each and everyone of you.

Caesar in his palace imagined Bree as his wife, but recently in battle Bree killed his son.

And that pissed off him to the point of Destroying whole Empire just to see Bree's head on stick.

Couple of days passed , and Bree with his warriors were preparing for a battle that Bree wanted three years.

Six in the morning Bree woke her warriors up. Listen up, today is the most important battle of all time, we prepared for this three years, today we are going to meet a little more sadistic force of Roman empire.

But I know that they will not use a full of force, not until I don't refuse to bow down to Empire.

But we can all die, one of the warriors says.

Caesar is maybe head of the empire, but what if I feign kiss to him, and at that moment I pull a knife.

But that's a risky.

But that's is something that we must do, I will not let that motherfucker free until he swears by his crown that he will let you free. When they swear by a crown they must grant a wish even to the greatest enemy.

In the evening Bree with her warriors were getting closer to the Caesar.

Bree-This isn't right, where are everybody, we are getting close to the palace, yet no one has confront us.

All of the sudden there were thousand of Roman warriors all around them

Bree, our Caesar wants to talk to you,

Bree-I don't have a damn thing to say to him.

Caesar- But if you wanna freedom you all must come inside.

Bree- What are we going to do.

We must listen to him

Bree-I'don't like this, but alright.

Bree with her warriors step inside Caesar place, and she was ready for everything that Ceaser was planning for her.

Caesar-Bree for three years you were a quite of pain in the ass to me, but that didn't mean that I respect you, until you didn't kill my son.

Bree- Oh you kill my parents too. I didn't even know that you had a son

Caesar- Well can you turn around, and can you take a look at your warriors.

Bree looked at her warriors, do you trust them, yes,

why,you don't even know their background.

Bree- They were slaves

I can't believe that you are so naive. All of sudden all of 12 warriors drop their swords and Bree was left shocked, Caesar hit her from behind and unconscious her

15 minutes later Bree woked up. She was chained in standing position, and she was naked.

She looked at her Traitors who were also naked. They dropped their bloody, attire that they wore for three years.

Bree-Traitors, damn you all.

Caesar-Before I kill you, I'm going to let my guys have a fun. The reason why your warriors betrayed you, was because they weren't yours warriors, they were always mine.

I know that you would avenge yours parents death, and I knew that you would rescue them from slavery, so i maked a plan, if they became your warriors, you would became even more stronger

And three years has passed, and you are on your best level, yet you are now naked in front of me like a bitch that you are.

Bree- I trusted more that I should have.

Caesar- These warriors are all Roman childs who were born here, we wanted to lure you by fabricating a story that there were slaves. You are asking yourself how and why were they locked in caves, we sacrifice a little bit of their childhood but they were always trained to be great like you, what was better they really are a talented warriors

Let the fun begin,Bree was punished by Caesar in a way that all of her former warriors raped her one by one.

Caesar laughed at Bree, in the end after all 12 warriors raped Bree

Caesar grabed Bree from the floor who was so psychally absued that she could not stand anymore, Casear raped her and he then took a sword and swing at Bree's head.

Caesar- No one can beat the empire, we are going to rape, destroy, abuse anyone who wants to raise a voice against authority.

Caesar put Bree's head on the stick in middle of the city. Centuries later Bree was proclaimed as a hero who fought against authority.

The End


End file.
